


Pity is not the oath.

by soap_dispenser_eyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'm fucking bored, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soap_dispenser_eyy/pseuds/soap_dispenser_eyy
Summary: Random fic I made so I can pour out shit and due.(Don't take this seriously)Hhfghh





	Pity is not the oath.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell( reference unintentional.) hope you keep hydrated as fuck.
> 
>  Read the end notes.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Volte on belongs to shit.

“Laith is cannon king,

 

Lance is sleeping on millions of ants that is rape because the ants have not consented to this,

Matt loves Slav and shiro for fucks sake,  
Keith wants spaghetti juice the fuck is that Keith,

 

Shito likes onions,

 

Pudge likes peanut butter on pizza,”

 

Hunk sweats as he reads the following lines in front of him, trying to encrypt the fuck was happening in this paragraph of words he had found on Pidtges phone shit  
He freezes as hears Lin-Manuel Miranda slidled in the vortex know as the room.  
“Um, hi? I was windering if you pass me an pencil?” Says the beautiful manas he strokes the wall. Hunk hands him one as he(hunk) blushes an grand amount. “ thank you you beautiful human” says Miranda sings as he floats out the room  
Hunk the stunning human he is pines after his role model Thomas Sanders ( Thomas I feel so bad for this) as he crus himself to sleep after watching shiro massacre his true love onions. ALSo allura and coran are pretty much crying at how horrible the world is without caprisyn.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for those who thought this was an real fic haha.
> 
>  
> 
> I actually might continue this, you'll see.


End file.
